Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel therapeutic use of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof for increasing the levels of IGF-1 (insulin-like growth factor 1) for the therapeutic treatment or prophylaxis of cytological disorders or diseases related to IGF-1. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof for the therapeutic treatment or prophylaxis of individuals in whom IGF-1 contributes towards the pathogenesis of a particular disease or provokes cytological disorders. The present invention also relates to the use of any of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof in combination with any of L-carnitine, coenzyme Q10, vitamin E and/or Se-L-methionine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and derivatives thereof in the treatment of hepatitis-C virus and/or for increasing the levels of IGF-1.
Like other growth factors, IGF-1 promotes cell growth and differentiation. The administration of IGF-1 obtained as a protein purified by molecular biology methods has made it possible to confirm the effects observed in vitro with cells, on animal models and in man. Essentially, the action of IGF-1 is similar to that of insulin, that is to say an increase in the uptake of glucose, a reduction in ketones and fatty acids in the serum and an increase in protein synthesis. In accordance with these and other metabolic effects, clinical studies have been undertaken in order to evaluate the efficacy of IGF-1 in a range of diseases. IGF-1 has been administered to patients with type-II diabetes, to cachectic patients, to patients with ischemic damage at the neuronal, myocardial or renal level, and has been proposed for repairing and regenerating tissues (W. L. Lowe, Insulin-like growth factors, Scientific American Science and Medicine p. 62, March 1996).
From the above, it is clear that the administration of IGF-1 may be therapeutically useful in various morbid conditions. Examples of diseases or disorders which may be prevented, cured or improved by the administration of IGF-1 include neuropathies of the optic nerve and of the olfactory nerve, neuralgia of the trigeminal nerve, Bell""s paralysis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and other motor neuron diseases, degeneration of the retina, osteoporosis, arthropathy, arthritis, cervical spondylosis and hernia of the intervertebral discs, clinical syndromes of reduced height, cachexia, acute or chronic hepatic necrosis, Turner""s syndrome, sarcopoenia, growth hormone insensitivity syndromes, diabetes, obesity, asthenia in general and in particular myasthenia and heart asthenia, immunodeficiencies and reperfusion injuries. IGF-1 moreover appears to be useful for the cicatrization of wounds, the healing of ulcers, the treatment of burns, tissue regeneration in general and in particular that of cutaneous, intestinal and hepatic tissue, and the formation of dentine.
Unfortunately, the administration of IGF-1 in man brings about undesirable effects such as oedema, pain in the temporomandibular joint and arthralgia. These symptoms are such as to prevent the administration of IGF-1 from being recommended or are responsible for interrupting the treatment. It is therefore necessary to find novel substances which are capable of inducing the production of IGF-1.
In addition, hepatitis C virus (HCV) is the most common cause of viral hepatitis in the developed world. In some populations of the Middle East the incidence of antibodies against HCV peaks up to 6%. Despite many advances in the knowledge of HCV, the pathogenesis of this infection is still not characterized in all its aspects. In particular, it is not presently known how HCV causes hepatic cell injury; the histological findings of the livers of HCV-infected patients revealing a variety of complex interactions between host and viral factors. The most striking observation at the ultrastructural level is the severe alteration in the mitochondria of hepatocytes from patients who are HCV-infected. The dysfunction of the mitochondria leads to the promotion of both immune- and non-immune-mediated death of the hepatocyte. In chronic HCV infection, this sequence of events leads to chronic hepatic necrosis and finally even to cirrhosis in advanced disease.
Even though the xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d treatment of HCV-infected patients is based on the use of interferonsxe2x80x94mainly alpha-IFN (xcex1-IFN), eventually in association with other antivirals (i.e. ribavirin), the inventors surprisingly found that compositions that contain any of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof in combination with any of L-carnitine, coenzyme Q10, Vitamin E and/or Se-L-Methionine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and derivatives thereof can lead to new therapeutic strategies for HCV treatment as well as other conditions where IGF-1 levels are deficient and which lead to increased and/or prolonged cell death (i.e. HIV-infection, retinal damage, and also those noted above). This formulation can be given as dietary supplement or as a drug.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the administration of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof is capable of inducing the production of IGF-1 without the undesirable effects produced by the administration of exogenous IGF-1.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the administration of any of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof in combination with any of L-carnitine, coenzyme Q10, vitamin E and/or Se-L-methionine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and derivatives thereof can lead to new therapeutic strategies for HCV treatment as well as other conditions where IGF-1 levels are deficient.
In the description which follows, the expression pharmacologically acceptable salt of L-acetylcarnitine, of L-isovalerylcarnitine or of L-propionylcarnitine is understood to refer to any salt of the above with an acid which does not give rise to undesirable toxicity or side-effects. Such acids are well known to pharmacologists and to experts in the pharmaceutical field.
Non-limiting examples of such salts are; chloride; bromide; iodide; aspartate, in particular hydrogen aspartate; citrate, in particular hydrogen citrate; tartrate; phosphate, in particular hydrogen phosphate; fumarate, in particular hydrogen fumarate; glycerophosphate, glucose phosphate; lactate; maleate, in particular hydrogen maleate; orotate; oxalate, in particular hydrogen oxalate; sulphate, in particular hydrogen sulphate; trichloroacetate, trifluoroacetate and methanesulphonate.
In the description which follows, for the purposes of brevity and for ease of explanation, reference will be made only to L-acetylcarnitine, it being understood that the description given applies also to the above-mentioned L-isovalerylcarnitine and L-propionylcarnitine and to pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof.
Therapeutic uses of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine and L-propionylcarnitine for the therapeutic treatment of myocardial arrhythmia and ischemia, peripheral functional vasculopathy of the arteries, senile dementia, peripheral neuropathies and myopathies are already previously known. For instance, EP 0 516 594 A1, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses the use of propionyl- and isovaleryl L-carnitine for treating myopathies, neuronal degeneration and for inhibiting proteolysis. Cardiov. Res. 1986, 20:536-541, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, deals with the protection of the ischaemic myocardium by propionyl L-carnitine. Docum. Ophtal. 1988, 70:89-96, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, hints at therapeutic potentialities of acetyl L-carnitine in diabetes and diabetic complications of the visual system. However, there is no correlation between these known therapeutic uses and the subject of the present invention.
It has now been found, surprisingly, that L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are capable of increasing the levels of IGF-1 in human biological fluids. It should be emphasized that, on the basis of extensive supporting scientific literature, the mechanism of action of L-acetylcarnitine has been focused at the metabolic level, more specifically demonstrating a protective action with respect to the mitochondria, whereas the present invention demonstrates an action mediated by the production of IGF-1.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are administered in combination with vasodilatory, vascular, endocrinological, immunological, cytostatic, immunomodulatory, anti-inflammatory or cortisone pharmaceutical products, IGF-1, IGF-1 binding proteins, growth hormones and other cell growth factors such as, for example, epidermal growth factor, and erythropoietin.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the administration of any of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof in combination with any of L-carnitine, coenzyme Q10, vitamin E and/or Se-L-methionine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and derivatives thereof can lead to new therapeutic strategies for HCV treatment as well as other conditions where IGF-1 levels are deficient.
Various preferred embodiments of the invention, A-M, which are not intended to be limiting, are listed below.
A. A method for increasing the levels of IGF-1 for the therapeutic treatment or prophylaxis of cytological disorders or diseases related to IGF-1 selected from the group consisting of neuropathies of the optic nerve and of the olfactory nerve, neuralgia of the trigeminal nerve, Bell""s paralysis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and other motor neuron diseases, degeneration of the retina, osteoporosis, arthropathy, arthritis, cervical spondylosis and hernia of the intervertebral discs, clinical syndromes of reduced height, cachexia and acute or chronic hepatic necrosis, Turner""s syndrome, sarcopoenia, growth hormone insensitivity syndromes, diabetes, obesity, asthenia in general and in particular myasthenia and heart asthenia, immunodeficiencies and reperfusion injuries, and for the cicatrization of wounds, the healing of ulcers, the treatment of burns, tissue regeneration in general and in particular that of cutaneous, intestinal and hepatic tissue, and the formation of dentine, that includes:
administering, to a patient in need thereof, at least one selected from the group consisting of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, and L-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof.
B. The method of A, in which the L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, I-propionylcarnitine or pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof are administered in combination with at least one selected from the group consisting of vasodilatory, vascular, endocrinological, immunological, cytostatic, immunomodulatory, anti-inflammatory or cortisone pharmaceutical products, IGF-1, IGF-1 binding proteins, growth hormones and epidermal growth factor, and erythropoietin.
C. The method of A, in which L-acetylcarnitine is administered.
D. The method of A, in which L-isovalerylcarnitine is administered.
E. The method of A, in which L-propionylcarnitine is administered.
F. The method of A, wherein 0.01 mg-15 g per day of L-acetylcarnitine are administered.
G. The method of A, wherein 0.1 mg-10 g per day of L-acetylcarnitine are administered.
H. The method of A, wherein 0.01 mg-15 g per day of L-isovalerylcarnitine are administered.
I. The method of A, wherein 0.1 mg-10 g per day of L-isovalerylcarnitine are administered.
J. The method of A, wherein 0.01 mg-10 g per day of L-propionylcarnitine are administered.
K. The method of A, wherein 0.1 mg-10 g per day of L-propionylcarnitine are administered.
L. A pharmaceutical composition which may be administered orally, parenterally, nasally or topically for increasing the levels of IGF-1 for the therapeutic treatment or prophylaxis of cytological disorders or diseases related to IGF-1, selected from the group comprising neuropathies of the optic nerve and of the olfactory nerve, neuralgia of the trigeminal nerve, Bell""s paralysis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and other motor neuron diseases, degeneration of the retina, osteoporosis, arthropathy, arthritis, cervical spondylosis and hernia of the intervertebral discs, clinical syndromes of reduced height, cachexia and acute or chronic hepatic necrosis, Turner""s syndrome, sarcopoenia, growth hormone insensitivity syndromes, diabetes, obesity, asthenia, myasthenia and heart asthenia, immunodefidences and reperfusion injuries, and for the cicatrization of wounds, the healing of ulcers, the treatment of burns, tissue regeneration particularly that of cutaneous, intestinal and hepatic tissue, and the formation of dentine, the composition including, as active principle, an amount of L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine or of pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof which is effective for increasing the levels of IGF-1, and at least one pharmacologically acceptable excipient.
M. A method for increasing the levels of IGF-1 for the therapeutic treatment or prophylaxis of cytological disorders or diseases related to IGF-1 selected from the group including neuropathies of the optic nerve and of the olfactory nerve, neuralgia of the trigmeninal nerve, Bell""s paralysis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, osteoporosis, anthropathy, arthritis, cervical spondylosis and hernia of the intervertebral discs clinical syndromes of reduced height, cachexia and acute or chronic hepatic necrosis, Turner""s syndrome, sarcopenia, growth hormone insensitivity syndromes, obesity, asthenia, myasthenia and heart asthenia, immunodeficiences and reperfusion injuries, and for the cicatrization of wounds, the healing of ulcers, the treatment of burns, tissue regeneration, cutaneous, intestinal and hepatic tissue regeneration and the formation of dentine, that includes orally, parenterally, nasally or topically administering, to a patient in need thereof, a composition, that includes, as active ingredients at least one selected from the group including L-acetylcarnitine, L-isovalerylcarnitine, L-propionylcarnitine and pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof and mixtures thereof; and at least one selected from the group including L-carnitine, coenzyme Q10, vitamin E and Se-L-methionine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and derivatives thereof and mixtures thereof.